


Утро

by burnyourheart



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 10





	Утро

— Джей Би, на! Давай, давай, на!  
Джей Би лает.  
Гарри Харт хочет просто дочитать "Файнэншл Таймз".  
— Что это у меня? А? Хочешь? Отбери!  
Что-то, судя по звуку, книги, падает на пол.  
Это никуда не годится.  
Гарри идет в спальню.  
В коридоре на него налетает Джей Би с выпученными глазами и языком, вывалившемся набок. Завидев Харта, он круто разворачивается и несется обратно.  
Одеяло валяется на полу. Эггзи скачет по кровати в трусах и футболке, размахивая кепкой:  
— Нападай! Отними! Давай, парень, давай!  
Джей Би прыгает на него, Эггзи падает на спину и они оба барахтаются, захваченные игрой и рыча друг на друга.  
Какого дьявола, собирался сказать Харт, здесь происходит.  
Собакам не место на кровати, должен сказать он, и сказать достаточно строго.  
Вместо этого ему вспоминаются неуместные эпитеты про мшистые сады и зацветающие парки, он никогда не питал слабости к Набокову, но ощущение недолговечности этого момента, этих опадающих простыней, мелькающих локтей и пяток и этой молодости вдруг охватывает его, и он молчит.  
Нимфетки со временем вырастают.  
Новобранцу Кингсмана время подмигивает таймером на взрывном устройстве.  
Эггзи и Джей Би, наконец, замечают его, и замирают, поджав уши.  
— Доброе утро, — говорит Харт, и садится на кровать рядом с ними.


End file.
